The present invention is directed to the construction industry. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a nail removal tool in the form of an adapter securable to a rotary power tool, such as a rotary pneumatic impact drive motor.
When re-roofing, one of the most difficult, time-consuming tasks is removing the nails used to secure the old shingles. If these nails are not removed, they can tear through the new shingles and interfere with their proper installation and functionality. In addition, they pose a safety hazard to the installers as they move about the roof. It is among the objects of the present invention to provide an effective, yet inexpensive, adapter to remove the old nails.
The adapter of the present invention comprises a) a drive shaft insertable into a chuck of the rotary power tool, the drive shaft having a diametrically extending drive blade; b) a cylindrical bit having a diametrically extending recess which receives said drive blade of the drive shaft, the cylindrical bit having a foot with a slot for receiving a body portion of a nail, the foot having a ramp extending on at least one side of the slot for engaging beneath a head of the nail; c) connection means attached between the drive shaft and the cylindrical bit to transmit a force from the rotary power tool to the cylindrical bit. Preferably the ramp extends on both sides of the slot.
The flexible connection means comprises a) a coil spring, b) first attachment means securing the coil spring to the drive shaft, and c) second attachment means securing the coil spring to the cylindrical bit. The attachment means further comprises a tab welded to an upper portion of the coil spring, the tab having a hole extending therethrough. A pin extends through the hole in the tab and through a diametrical throughbore in the drive shaft. There is a hole in a protruding end portion of the pin and a cotter pin is fastened therethrough. The second attachment means comprises a peripheral weld securing a lower course of the coil spring to a peripheral portion of the cylindrical bit. The cylindrical bit has an upper portion with a central rotational axis, the slot of the foot being radially offset from the central rotational axis.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.